duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax
Omega Climax is the 12th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 62 cards, including; **2 Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons It introduces 3 new races; Liquid People Flash, Justice Wing and Explosive Human. Keywords This set features the following variations of existing keywords; *'Climax Doron Go': When one of your exile creatures that costs 7 or more is destroyed, you may put this exile creature from your hand into the battle zone. *'Mana Kourin' — At the end of your turn, if this creature is tapped, search your deck. You may put a non-evolution creature that costs "NUMBER" or less from your mana zone into the battle zone. Then, shuffle your deck. *'Ultra Doron Go': When this creature leaves the battle zone, you may put an exile creature that has "NAME" in its name from your hand into the battle zone. Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *The Stop, Armageddon *Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman *Prin, My Graduation *Kigunashion, Pure White Wings *Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance *Katsudon DASH, God Eater *Outrage Team Exile *Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior *Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends Contents *V1/V2 God Izumo, Lawless Humanity *V2/V2 Katsumugen, Climax *S1/S5 Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God *S2/S5 Java Jack, Ultra Flash *S3/S5 Death Metal Punk, Dance Spear *S4/S5 Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break *S5/S5 Ryusei, the End of Conclusion *1/55 Max, Rage Crystal *2/55 Omega, Oracle Jewel *3/55 Shiranai, Mantra's Roaring *4/55 Dionysus, the Earth *5/55 Robby Mikeran Global, Friends Power *6/55 Fashion Monster, Izanai's Artisan *7/55 Britney Stasis, Stagnation Believer *8/55 Pacific Rim, World Reset *9/55 The Stop, Armageddon *10/55 Block Party, Wicked Emperor Right God *11/55 Bumbershoot, Wicked Era Left God *12/55 Amitabha Hand *13/55 Outlander, Ultimate Bancho *14/55 Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman *15/55 Third-Eye Giant *16/55 Everest, Izanai's Earth *17/55 Shackle Erma, Fuuma Saint *18/55 Prin, My Graduation *19/55 Azami, Heavy Baby *20/55 Trance, Sacred Strange *21/55 Kigunashion, Pure White Wings *22/55 Nagool and Kabool, Double Chance *23/55 Olive Oil, Karma's Burial *24/55 Robby Robin, Mechanko Friends *25/55 Kakky and Kesshy, Double Chance *26/55 Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance *27/55 Tenmenjan, Pinch Hitter Loss *28/55 Katsudon DASH, God Eater *29/55 Cholochu, Forty Body *30/55 Outrage Team Exile *31/55 Yukki, Kigurumi Faerie *32/55 Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance *33/55 Star Pippi *34/55 Nike Mikeran, Lovely Friends *35/55 Kohaku, Go Straight *36/55 Biribiri Twin Thunder *37/55 Arujil, Flash Makai *38/55 Elysium, Go Straight *39/55 Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior *40/55 Drop Geega Drill *41/55 Vanilla Beans, Fuuma Priest *42/55 Elm Street, Go Straight *43/55 Chile, Bloody Believer *44/55 Bokkan and Dokkun, Double Chance *45/55 Big Pulsar, Trade Succession *46/55 Choinori, Go Straight *47/55 Dondon and Panpan, Double Chance *48/55 Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends *49/55 Rhino, Go Straight *50/55 Pottsun *51/55 Ready to Duel *52/55 Taki's Majikkuma Show *53/55 Cobalt Hulcus, Cyber Savage *54/55 Chaser, Dark Taiga *55/55 Pulp Fiction, Masuya Moon Knife Cycles Double Chance spells (Each of these spells have "Double Chance" in their name and allow you to use both abilities if you have an Exile creature in the battle zone.) * — Nagool and Kabool, Double Chance * — Kakky and Kesshy, Double Chance * — Bokkan and Dokkun, Double Chance * — Dondon and Panpan, Double Chance * — Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance dmr12-22.jpg|link=Nagool and Kabool, Double Chance dmr12-25.jpg|link=Kakky and Kesshy, Double Chance dmr12-44.jpg|link=Bokkan and Dokkun, Double Chance dmr12-47.jpg|link=Dondon and Panpan, Double Chance dmr12-32.jpg|link=Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance Go Straight creatures (Each of these creatures have the file:Shield Go.png Shield Go ability and have "Go Straight" in their name.) * — Kohaku, Go Straight * — Elysium, Go Straight * — Elm Street, Go Straight * — Choinori, Go Straight * — Rhino, Go Straight dmr12-35.jpg|link=Kohaku, Go Straight dmr12-38.jpg|link=Elysium, Go Straight dmr12-42.jpg|link=Elm Street, Go Straight dmr12-46.jpg|link=Choinori, Go Straight dmr12-49.jpg|link=Rhino, Go Straight Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs